Hot Mess
by Kyatto no Edo
Summary: AU: Zuko is the son of a wealthy family who attends the local private academy. Jet's the stoner thug who got accepted because no other school would take him. Neither of them have anything to do with each other. But one fateful meet changed everything...


**[Note:]** This is based on a crack, blog-based roleplay that occurred last summer called "Wang Fire High" (feel free to Google it). Obviously, it takes place in a high school. Enjoy!

-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-

**Hot Mess**

_By Kyatto_

**~*~**

"Oh~! Oh~!" Mai cooed, arching her back. "C-come on…"

"Here they go…" Katara groaned, rolling her eyes.

There were only a few weeks left of summer before school start, and Azula decided to host the "Back to School" party at her family's multi-million dollar mansion. Everyone she knew from school was there, including several teachers, all of whom were lingering around the various spacious rooms of the house. Servants flitted about offering hor d'oeuvres and wine, with maids following behind to pick up trash and discarded glasses. Everything was as picture-perfect as possible. That was exactly how Azula liked it. Except for the part where her brother was macking on one of her close friends over by the staircase. That…wasn't so perfect.

"Ugh, they're so disgusting," Azula scoffed. "Haven't they heard the phrase 'Get a fucking room' before?"

"I guess not," Katara turned her head away and messed with the long strands of hair that hung by her face to hide the pink tinge on her cheeks. "…You know, I didn't think he had it in him."

"…You're right," Azula agreed pointedly after a moment. "I think this is the first time I've seen him do more than hug her. I wonder what's going on…"

"Well," Katara straightened. "If it was important, he'd tell us. I'm sure of it."

Meanwhile Mai's back was pinned against the wall, the base of her spine bruising from the pressure of the chair rail. She hooked a leg around his waist, pressing them groin-to-groin. Zuko growled lowly as he bit her bottom lip, one hand fisted in her long straight black hair while the other gripped her breast. He could feel the edges of her slick folds through her panties pressed against the hardening bulge in his pants. A hiss escaped her lips as he pressed it hard against her, her nails digging into his shoulders. With a sudden sense of forcefulness, Zuko tugged her black lace miniskirt up and his hand disappeared into her panties. The normally stoic Mai was now mewling and red-faced, her breath coming out in heavy pants as she gripped hard and rocked her hips against him.

Katara watched almost unwillingly – it was like a train wreck, she wanted to look away but somehow couldn't find the nerve to. She remembered when he used to look at her that way, with desire glinting in his eyes. When he tried several times to settle down with her only to be pushed away by her indecisiveness. It was wrong, after all that had happened, for her to feel possessive, it was silly even. She knew he would move on, and Mai was an obvious first choice. Mai was beautiful and witty – the perfect girl for a straight-edge guy like him.

Almost unceremoniously Zuko scooped Mai up in his arms and carried her up the stairs to his room. The whole time he lavished her body with heated kisses. Once up in his bedroom, with the door closed and the lights dimmed, he gently laid her back on his bed. Her shirt had ridden up, exposing her pale flat stomach. Smirking, he hooked two fingers through an opening in her panties and tugged them down, eliciting a sharp gasp from her. Before she knew what was coming, he held up her skirt and leaned down to lick between her legs. She moaned loudly as he hit all the right spots with his tongue, his natural talent ruling over his inexperience. Soon she was tugging at his hair, begging for him to actually get down to business. Zuko crawled up her body and kissed her – she didn't mind so much she could taste herself on his tongue. After spending a minute or two making out again, his hands squeezing the life out of her breasts (okay, she admitted, he wasn't so good at breast-fondling), she could hear the familiar sound of a belt being undone and the unzipping of his fly.

She hooked a leg around his hips, lightly running the stiletto heel of her boot along the back of his thigh. He groaned as she nipped at his earlobe then flicked her tongue around the small metal bolt that went through the top outer fold of his ear. Mai reached down into his pants to take hold and stroke him slowly, marveling to herself at how big he was. A low whine escaped his lips as he rocked into her hand. She pushed his pants and skin-tight boxer-briefs down enough to free him and touched him directly. Zuko groaned and instinctively bucked into her hand, his hot breath huffing against her neck. Murmuring her desire to please him, she stroked him firmly, delighting at the feel of the heated hardness in her hand. However, she didn't want to end it there. Mai wanted this to be the day where they did it.

"I'm ready…" she said quietly. "I want you in me."

"But Mai…" he bit his lip. "Are you sure?"

"Zuko…" Mai groaned, tugging his head up to lick his throat. She grabbed his hand and shoved two of his fingers into her tight heat. "I'm so wet for you…I need you in me. I want to feel you."

He thrust his fingers into her a few times, getting a feel for just how tight and wet she was. Damn, she felt good. "Mai…" He pulled them out and licked them clean. "I…"

For some reason, as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't pin her down, spread her legs, and take her. He didn't understand what it was. His cock was certainly hard enough. Hell, it was throbbing to the point of being painful and the tightness of her would have felt damn nice. And it wasn't as if she wasn't attractive – aside from his sister she had been voted one of the prettiest girls in the school. Perfect face, perfect breasts, perfect ass, and as he had just learned – a perfect cunt too. Any other guy in his position would have pinned her down and fucked her to hell already. What the fuck was wrong with him?

"Zuko," she insisted, tugging at his hips. "Come on…Fuck me…"

"No…" He shook his head. "Mai, I…"

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" His face was flushed bright red. "It's just I…uh…I'm sorry Mai…"

"Zuko," she sighed, falling back on the bed. "Just do it. You're hard already. It's not difficult."

"I'm sorry…" He repeated, pulling his pants back up and got himself situated. His stomach was starting to do somersaults. "I can't…"

Mai watched as he got off the bed and dashed off to his bathroom. The door slammed shut behind him, and within seconds she could hear him dry-heaving. Zuko could never handle being nervous all that well. She sighed and fell back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Was there something wrong with her? Minutes ago he couldn't keep his hands off her body…And now he was trying to vomit up his intestines. Had she done or said something to upset him? She didn't know. And maybe she didn't want to.

**~*~**

Boys weren't supposed to be beautiful.

School had started and was well into its second week. Jet had already gotten well into the swing of things. And by swing of things of course it meant skipping classes to fool around and smoke pot. It was an hour until lunch and he was palling around with his usual crew. They had stopped by the lockers so he could make a deal on his latest stash when something caught his eye. The bell has rung signaling the end of the most recent period and the classes had let out. It must've been the pot because when he looked down the hall and saw Zuko stride towards him the place suddenly got brighter and he could hear Willa Ford's "I Wanna Be Bad" playing in his mental jukebox. He didn't know who he was then, but he knew he liked the way he looked.

A boy shouldn't have been that pretty. But then again, what do you expect to find at the ritziest school in the country? Zuko was the definition of male superlative. Clear, flawless pale skin, bright gold eyes, a thick choppy mess of shining black hair frosted at the edges with red that only drew more attention to the sharp features of his face. His entire way of being in and of itself was an oxymoron. Hard, yet soft, rough, yet delicate, sharp, yet smooth. But to Jet he was what he saw when he thought of perfection. Not even the most beautiful woman could compare.

He didn't know his name then. At that time, they had only been passing strangers. It was either the lack of good sex, or the pot, or both that even made Jet notice him in such a way then. But he was glad he did. At that time he was "Pretty Eyes", because he did, in fact, have very pretty eyes. They were a defining Fire Nation feature, but Jet was purposely choosing to ignore that fact. Something that hot couldn't be evil, could it? Nevermind the fact that bitch Azula was all but rubbing herself all over him. Why were the hot ones always taken? (It would be a while before he learned that was his sister. )

It was only when he felt Bee tapping on his shoulder that he realized just how entranced he was. But he didn't quite snap out of it until the reason for his extreme gaping collided right into him, causing him to drop his Ziploc bag of weed. And then he was presented with another reason to gape. Zuko looked damned nice bent over. Back muscles tense, shapely rear end staring him right in the face. "Nice Ass" was starting to sound like a better name for him. It was a sight he could definitely get used to.

"Next time you take a hit, do it in the bathroom where you're out of the way," Zuko told him pointedly as he stood up and handed him the bag. "And here's your…stash or whatever it is."

There were many things Jet wanted to tell him then. "You're so fucking hot…." , "Why don't I know you? I would've done you ages ago…" , and "Why the fuck aren't you naked?" were just a few. Instead he settled for a pathetic grunt of a "Fine, whatever," in response. He took the bag and slipped it into the pocket of his jacket.

"And I'd be better at hiding that if I were you," Zuko flashed him a smirk that made both his heart and groin do a happy tango as he walked off down the hall. Judging by the way his hips swayed as he moved it made Jet wonder if he was actually gay.

**~*~**

"Fucking-a…Where the fuck is it…"

Jet grumbled as he rummaged through his locker in the boys' locker room. He ran a hand through his unruly shaggy mess of brown hair exasperatedly as he dug through piles of sweaty unwashed clothes. Some ass had better not fucking stole his stash or he was going to be pissed. He slammed the locker shut and leaned back against it, sighing loudly. A few seconds later he heard the sounds of footsteps and straightened. Shit, was that a teacher? He wasn't supposed to be in here now…

To both his relief and pleasure, it was only Zuko. Seeming to be completely unaware of him being there, he strode in and went right to his locker. His hair was matted against his forehead and his skin practically glistened with the fresh layer of sweat that coated it. It was obvious he just came from a practice of some sort. How the fuck could he make something as disgusting as being a sweaty jock look ungodly attractive? It was some sort of natural gift.

Jet was about to say something as he watched him strip out of his clothes. He was silenced as he was quickly distracted by the revelation of skin when Zuko tugged off his shirt. Never before had he considered toned muscle attractive. Big breasts were now second on the list. Watching the way Zuko unbuttoned his jeans and tugged them down, Jet started think he was purposely putting on some sort of demonstration for him. Surely people didn't normally make their hips and asses look that sexy when undressing. Despite his need to gawk, he did have the sense to look away when Zuko took off his boxers, and then shoved everything into the locker before he padded over to the shower.

Upon walking into the locker room Zuko did notice Jet, and was quite amused by the way he was being looked at. It was flattering, really. However, he purposely paid no mind to him, knowing that showing no signs of acknowledging his presence would result in better reactions. He had just finished with wrestling practice and was in desperate need of a shower. Normally he hardly ever had an audience so he felt very free in the locker room. It wasn't until then that the idea of someone else being there brought out a reaction in him. Something deep inside thrilled at the idea of potentially being watched. So what if it was a guy? At that moment he didn't really care. When he was done purposely taking his sweet time getting his clothes off, he stepped over to the shower and turned it on, not bothering to pull the curtain around him.

Either Jet was completely invisible or Zuko knew he was there and didn't care…or did care but not in a negative sense. He was showering completely exposed for fuck's sake! Who did that? It was like punishment for every derogatory thought he ever thought about anyone. Now the world was purposely teasing him. The hottest piece of male ass he had ever seen was naked and vulnerable right fucking there and all he could do was stand there trying to resist the temptation to rub himself through his pants. Since their brief encounter in the hallway a couple of weeks ago, Jet had been keeping an eye on Zuko every day. This had resulted in a few other short meetings – all very awkward and with questionable actions on both ends. He didn't understand why the latest encounter, the other day, resulted in Zuko blushing at him. Considering he obviously had a girlfriend and all… But at that moment, everything was water under the bridge. Zuko was as naked as can be, and now soaking wet, and right fucking there …The world be damned he had to have him.

Zuko was surprised when he suddenly felt a very strong and very warm pair of arms encircle his waist from behind. He turned around to be greeted by a now-shirtless, red-faced, (and apparently hard-cocked as he so noted from what in a few seconds would be rubbing savagely against his hip), Jet. There was a moment of silence – no other sound than the running water and their heavy breathing. Then Jet kissed him and he welcomed it. It was sloppy and messy and hot. Hands roamed and groped, teeth clicked, tongues tangled. Jet hadn't bothered to take off anything other than his shirt so now his pants were soaked and clung to his skin. Zuko raked his nails down his back and moaned around Jet's tongue in his mouth. In turn Jet ran his fingers through Zuko's hair and gripped roughly onto his hip, taking an opportunity to bite his bottom lip hard enough to bruise. Their low groans filled the room, the rest of their bodies responding to what they had started. Jet lowered his mouth to the rapid pulse on Zuko's neck and nipped at it.

"Name's Jet," he growled quietly, picking Zuko's leg up to hook around his hips.

"I know," Zuko groaned, arching his back and clawing at him and Jet licked his chest.

"Do I get to know the name of my hot little Sex God?" Jet teased .

"Hm," Zuko sounded as if he was mulling something over. Or he could've just been too aroused to answer right away. "…Lee."

"Well, Lee," Jet grinned, advancing on him like a tiger on an injured antelope. "Pretty soon you'll be able to declare that you're no longer an ass-virgin….And if you're already not then I'll at least have bragging rights to say I fucked you anyway…."

Before Zuko could respond, he hit a weak spot in the linoleum and slipped. The loud "crack" as he hit the floor was enough to startle Jet. He quickly turned the shower off and threw a towel on him before getting help. The universe absolutely hated him.

**~*~**

The next morning, the bright light was enough to stir Zuko enough to open his eyes. "…What….What the fuck?"

"Morning sunshine~," Jet purred, sidling over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "You got quite a bump there."

"What are you doing in my room?" Zuko grumbled, sitting up so he could look him in the eye.

"You're in the hospital," he replied, running a hand down his chest. "Zuko."

"Wha-," Zuko stammered. "How do you know my name?"

"Hospital records, dipshit," Jet rolled his eyes and lightly swatted the side of Zuko's head with the file folder that was on the bedside table. "Nice try, Lee. Don't you know there are a million Lees in the school, let alone the Fire Nation? I'm not retarded."

"Ugh…Go away…" Zuko groaned, rolling away from him. "Why are you here? You don't even know me…"

"I know you better than you think," Jet told him, hopping up on the edge on the red and stroked his hip. "I know you hang around with all those hot chicks all the time. Either you're the biggest pimp ever and I could learn a thing or two form you, or you're really super fucking gay. Which is it? I need to know."

"Why?" Zuko bit his lip, but didn't bother looking at him.

"Well, if you're pimp then I'd make you my best damn friend. It'd look good for my badass rep," he grinned. "And…if you're gay…then well….I'm sure you'd like this…." Zuko tried to hide his gasp as he felt Jet squeeze his ass. "Mmm…I think I figured it out…."

"Nnn…What're you doing here…?" It was supposed to be a demand but came out more like a plea.

Jet smirked and kissed the back of his neck. "Wanted to make sure you were alright. That, and I was hoping we could finish what we started yesterday…" He punctuated that with a sharp nip at his shoulder.

"But…" Zuko turned back around and looked him in the eye. "We're in the hospital…"

"Yeah…and your point is?" Jet grinned and kissed him. (He noted his lower lip looked rather swollen, which sent half his body's blood straight to his groin right then and there.)

"But we…Mm…" The combination of drugs that were pumped into his system to numb the bump on his head, and the heated feelings of remembering what they had been doing the day before, made it very difficult for Zuko to argue. Instead he chose to kiss him back, sliding his tongue into Jet's welcoming mouth.

"Nn….You're easy, huh…" Jet murmured and reached up under the thin fabric of the hospital gown to stroke his stomach. "That's….so fucking hot…shit…"

"M'not easy…." Zuko protested quietly and leaned in slightly to nip at his earlobe. "Just…don't care….don't mind…"

"Hm…" This surprised Jet, who had been expecting more of a struggle, or at least an argument. He pushed Zuko's hair aside with his free hand and flicked his tongue around one of the many colorful metallic bolts that went through his ear. "…But don't you have a girlfriend~?"

"N-no…" Zuko sighed, running a hand along Jet's side and stopped at his hip. "Broke up with her…about a month ago…"

"Huh. That girl you're with?"

"Which one…?"

"Fire Nation girl. Not the Water Tribe one."

"….Oh," Zuko laughed quietly. "That's just my sister. We're close…but not like that."

If Jet had the free hand to slap his palm to his face he would have. That made a whole lot of sense. "Ah. Right. I got ya."

"C'mere…" Zuko cupped Jet's face with one hand and brought him in to kiss him deeply.

Him taking the initiative fueled Jet to do what he had been wanting for the last several hours. The hand that had been lazily stroking his stomach drifted down and wrapped around his hardening arousal. Zuko gasped in his mouth and arched into his hand, encouraging him to continue. He tightened his grip a little more and stroked it slowly. It was so hot in his hand, and the feel of it, as well as the sounds Zuko was making were making his own jump to attention. Not that he hadn't already been half-hard for the last twenty-four hours…Something about the other boy just did it for him. He murmured softly as he made out with Zuko, his strokes becoming firmer and more determined. The idea of actually making him come was suddenly a very appealing idea to him and highly relevant to his interests. Soon he found a rhythm, an alternation between quick strokes and occasional squeezes. Every so often he'd brush his thumb across the slit at the tip. He pushed the gown up enough so he could lean down to lick and bite his chest as he stroked him. Zuko's low moans and occasional arches only served as encouragement for him to do his best to finish him off. It didn't take long before Zuko was moaning and writhing with reckless abandon, and then shuddered and clutched onto Jet, his come spilling onto his hand.

"Should've warned me, babe," Jet smirked and brought his hand up to taste it. Not bad. Something he could get used to quickly.

"S-sorry…" Zuko replied breathlessly, his chest heaving. He looked incredibly hot with his face all flushed.

"That's alright," Jet grinned and nibbled down his neck. "…Mm…My turn….?"

"Hm…Sure…" Zuko reached down between them but got his hand swatted.

"No, baby," Jet shook a finger in front of him like he was chastising a dog. "I do it the real way."

"Wait…What?" Despite the fact he was startled, Zuko didn't necessarily mind it. With Mai he had been terrified. But something about Jet calmed him. He was just so easy to be around.

"I'm doing it the fun way…"

Before Zuko could muster a response, two fingers were shoved roughly into his mouth. Jet leaned in to kiss and nip at his neck as he waited for Zuko to figure out what he was going to do. Within a few moments Zuko started sucking at his fingers, and it made Jet's groin ache with desire. The other boy sucking his fingers felt good enough, he could only imagine what it would feel like around another certain area… He pumped his fingers in and out of his mouth, thrilling at the soft whimpering sounds Zuko made. Fuck. Just about everything he did was a turn on. It was like he was walking sex. He groaned softly and finally pulled his fingers out when he felt they were wet enough.

"This will feel amazing after a little while," Jet told him as he picked his hips up. "Something tells me you'll love it."

"Mm…" Zuko sat up a bit, still looking a little leery about the idea. He let out a gasp as Jet slid his wet fingers in. "Nn…Jet…"

"Hm…Like it already?" Jet smirked and pushed his fingers in deeper, curling them slightly. 'Ever get fucked like this before~?"

Zuko bit his lip and shook his head, his cheeks flushed. "…No…"

"Mm more fun for me then…" He groaned, moving his fingers in and out slowly. Zuko already felt tight enough, Jet could tell it was going to be a difficult ride. But that was his favorite kind.

Zuko watched as Jet removed his fingers, already missing the feel of them. Jet undid his belt buckle and his fly, and then pulled out his hard cock out. At the sight of it, Zuko's face flushed bright red and he bit his lip, his stomach fluttering. But he wasn't feeling nauseous….More excited than anything. He realized that he wanted it. Wanted something deep inside him. Fingers weren't enough. He wanted more.

Jet spat on his hand crudely, and rubbed his hand over it, eyeing Zuko predatorily. Looking all flushed and eager, it was as if he was begging for it. He lifted his hips and guided himself to his entrance and pushed in. It was impossible to hold back the loud groan that escaped his throat when got himself all the way inside. He was so tight and hot, it was unbelievable. Zuko looked good and felt good too…He was so fucking perfect.

"Mmm…You're so fucking tight…." Jet growled, digging his nails in his hips as he gave Zuko time to adjust around him. Tearing up something that lovely would've been cruel. "And beautiful….Fuck….What made you this way….It's so good…."

Zuko cried out as he was penetrated, not used to something of that size forcing its way inside him. He hooked his leg around Jet's hips to brace him and sat up slightly to cling onto his shoulders. It hurt at first, there was no denying it. But after a minute it was replaced by a warm full sensation and he wanted more and he wanted it fast. He panted heavily and tugged on Jet to let him know that he wanted him to go on. It felt so good he knew there had to be more.

"Mm…So nice…You're so good, baby…" Jet murmured and kissed along his neck as he started moving slowly. He held Zuko's hip with one hand, and braced the back of his head with the other. The tight heat felt so good around him, better than he imagined. He had his share of good sex, but this was one of the best things he had ever felt. Zuko whimpered encouragement in his ear and licked at his neck and jaw. He laid him back and hovered above him as he started a rhythm.

He rolled his hips and slammed into him. Zuko's whimpers soon turned into heated moans. Jet groaned and leaned in to kiss him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. The kiss was hot and hungry, passionate, he needed an outlet for how fucking good it felt to be in him. They moaned in each other's mouths and Jet sped up, no longer really wanting to be too careful. It was tight and hot and Zuko was clawing at him and moaning his name. Like his latest fantasies suddenly coming true. Zuko looked so beautiful all flushed and sweaty from fucking. His toned body writhed beneath him. The way his eyes looked at him with smoldering lust. All of it was almost too much to take. Not even the curviest chick with the biggest set of tits could compare to this thing of beauty. There was no way in hell he was letting this go for anything.

Jet continued kissing him heatedly as he thrust hard and fast. Zuko moaned into his mouth, now eagerly wanting a taste of everything he had to offer. So lovely, so obedient. For the first time Jet didn't want to just come in something and end it there. He wanted to drag this out, for the feeling to never go away. But soon Zuko was clenching tightly around him, and they had broken their kiss so he could breathe hotly against his ear and neck. The sounds Zuko was making then were enough on their own to push him over the edge. Jet groaned loudly, digging his nails into Zuko's skin as he hilted himself and came deep inside of him. He ignored the slick sounds as he slid out and then cleaned both of them off with a tissue. Zuko was too pretty to be left a mess at the moment.

"Why are you so good?" Jet whispered and nibbled on his earlobe, lying beside him again.

"I dunno…" Zuko half-shrugged and blinked slowly and post-coital at him. "….Why didn't anyone come in? We were pretty loud."

"Oh that?" Jet grinned. "I bribed the nurses with some weed so they'd stay away from the room for a couple of hours."

"Perverted asshole!" Zuko snapped and shoved at Jet, glaring at him. "Fucking fag."

"You liked it, sweetie~" Jet teased and shoved him gently back then kissed him on the cheek. "I don't normally cuddle afterwards." He had let Zuko lean against his shoulder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko raised a brow at him and positioned himself the rest of the way onto his lap.

"It might mean…" Jet gave him a genuine smile. Something rare for him. "That I might actually….Like you."

"Hm…" Zuko thought for a moment, and then flashed Jet that signature smirk that would've made him soak his panties had he been female. "I might actually kind of like you too." He punctuated that remark with a sweet kiss.

**~*~**

A week later, Jet was sitting in the grassy part of the courtyard. It was the lunch break between classes, but he wasn't hungry. He laid back and watched the people around him, waiting for his entertainment. Soon he spotted his sweet little piece of ass and smirked. Not long ago, Zuko would have just brushed right by him without a second thought. Would have gone somewhere else, to someone else. But now he bounded over happily to Jet and sat beside him. Jet couldn't help feeling smug at a few of the jealous glares he got from some guys and girls who had been crushing on his sex machine as well. Their loss. They didn't think to stake their claim the way he did. The way Zuko rested his chin on Jet's shoulder and peered up expectantly into his eyes was proof enough he had him.

"Hey baby…" Jet smirked.

"Hey."

At that moment, two of the school's most straight-edged guys did something that would brand them as the school's first outed gay couple. They made out.

**~*FIN*~**


End file.
